


the boy who got left behind

by Dictatorofbutts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I don't know how much AlyaxNino to expect here, Misunderstandings, Nino Lahiffe Knows, Poor Nino Lahiffe, at least he thinks he knows, this went from 'i want to write a funny story' to 'let that boy sUfFeR' really quick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dictatorofbutts/pseuds/Dictatorofbutts
Summary: What's worse than having three friends that are superheroes? Not knowing about it.____________________A collection of short stories out of the life of Nino Lahiffe - the boy who got left behind.





	1. Nino Lahiffe and the struggles of working for the Ladyblog

Life had never been hard on Nino Lahiffe.  
  
 Okay, sometimes his parents were nosy and didn’t respect his private life but all in all it was going quite well. He was currently pulling an (more or less) all-nighter editing some videos for Alya’s blog. Ever since the new superheroes Volpina and Queen Bee had shown up, the girl had less time to focus on cutting videos. She spent most of her time editing headcanons about Paris’s favorite foursome and writing protocols about every akuma attack that editing videos or even filming were hard things to do.  
  
But Nino didn’t mind helping out if it meant that he was going to get praised by his long time crush. And he was sure his work for the Ladyblog would help him in his future career.  Since he found out that what he could do with a camera, his dream of being a cameraman had grown. But that hobby was expensive and for now, he could only work with his mother's old digital camera and his phone.  
  
“Damn, it’s late,” Nino cursed and rubbed his eyes. He took another sip from his energy drink before placing the can next to his keyboard, where he just stared at it tiredly. He and Alya had gone on one date, right after the Animan-incident. After that, it was just casual meetings to study or just hang out. They’d never really discussed the topic feelings or going out. Sometimes he thought Alya didn’t even think about their date as _a real date_. But again, he didn’t complain, as long as they stayed together as friends.  
  
A small window popped up on his desktop, drawing his attention back to the task at hand. A new mail. “Dude, it’s almost three in the morning,” he dumbfounded at the opening mail. Who could that be? Well, it was Alya. “Of course,” he muttered and started to read.

 

 

 **From** : ladynoirfan13@ladyblog.com  
**To** : DJ_material@ladyblog.com  
**About:** I KNOW YOU’RE ONLINE SUPER IMPORTANT!!

> _NINOOOOO,_
> 
> _my boy,_
> 
> _check out this super rad interview I got with volpi._  
>  _edit and upload by tomorrow? <3_  
>  _Pleeeease!!!!! still gotta do the science assignment for tomorrow_  
>  _K? thx!_
> 
> _See u @ school!_
> 
> _Alya xoxo_
> 
> **Attached:**  [asdfd_volpina.mp4]

 

 

Nino sighed. The original video he had been editing was almost done – still had to save, though. He’d planned on catching at least two hours of sleep. He downloaded the attachment and watched a good few seconds of the video before opening it with the editing program. Volpina seemed to be IN Alya’s room. He had never seen a video like this before. The usual interviews he or Alya had gotten were a few words after an akuma attack, but they were always outside. This was different. How did Alya even get this footage? Was she some kind of hero-guru? ‘Maybe she kidnapped her to get an interview,’ he thought with a chuckle. ‘Alya would definitely be the kind of crazy to do that.’  
  
Nino sighed again after cracking open another can of energy drink and taking a good sip. 'Goodbye sleep,' he thought as the caffeine kicked in.   
Life has never been hard on Nino Lahiffe but it hasn’t been exactly easy on him either.  
  
“Back to work, it is then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this considered a crack fic? I don't know.  
> The only thing I know is that Nino deserves the world.  
> UP NEXT: Nino Lahiffe and the struggles of keeping your damn study group together


	2. Nino Lahiffe and the struggles of keeping your study group together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was never supposed to be this long...

 

 

Nino usually hated studying more than anything. Even the thought of wasting your time over some stupid historical event made him yawn from boredom. His grades weren’t bad but they could have been better. Alya and Marinette often helped him in the past. After Adrien joined the class, he helped Nino with homework and learning during lunch.   
  
When the teacher approached Nino and asked him to help others study, he was beyond shocked. Not only did they ask if he could help other students – no, those were his friends. He and Adrien were asked to study together with Marinette, Alya and a few others. Apparently, their grades had dropped drastically the last year. Seeing that Nino could be spending time with his best friend and his crush, Nino agreed.   
  
When he thought back his friends seemed to be busy all the time. Photo shoots, doctors appointments, piano lessons, modeling… No time for poor Nino. So hey, sometimes a man had to study to see his friends.  
  
A week later they arranged a meeting at Nino’s. His mother had bought lots of snacks, prepared dinner and told his little sister that the living room would belong to Nino and his friends for the day. By the time the doorbell rang, Nino had separated the worksheets the teacher had given him into little piles.   
  
“Hey Nino,” Marinette greeted as he opened the door. Alya followed with a nervous smile.  
  
“Hey Mari, hey Alya!” Nino pulled both of them into a friendly hug. “Come on in.”  
  
After he led them to the living room and gave everyone a glass of juice, all three of them sat down on the couch. This time it was Marinette’s turn to get nervous. She was kneading her hands and looking around like she was searching for something. “Where’s Adrien?”  
  
“Isn’t here yet,” Nino shrugged. “Probably some model stuff.”   
  
“Really,” she said surprised looking over to Alya. Nino could barely hear her. “I thought he said he was already there.”  
  
Alya just shrugged and took a sip – which she immediately spat out when she saw two shadows pass the window.   
  
“Alya, what’s wrong?” Nino patted her back as the girl started coughing.   
  
Marinette tensed, jumped up and ran to the window. Nino only noticed two bright flashes, one green and one yellow, before Marinette closed the curtains. “God, some car left their lights on,” Marinette chuckled nervously. “I think I saw Adrien – I’m gonna open, uhm, the door…? Yeah, the door,” she chirped and ran towards the entrance.   
  
Meanwhile, Nino was too busy to care about Alya. He wiped up the mess she had made and made sure she was breathing properly again. “What’s wrong, Alya?”   
  
As he bent down to look into her eyes she shied away. “I’m okay,” she murmured avoiding his eyes. “I don’t know what happened. Sorry for the mess.”  
  
Not her words but her actions had hurt. She’s never shied away from him. Nino pulled back his hand and stood up to bring the dirty towels back to the kitchen. “It’s okay.” He wasn’t able to hide the disappointment in his voice.   
  
_“If you keep doing this, you’re going to get caught sooner or later. What if someone sees you? You’re both totally reckless!”_ It was obviously Marinette whispering to the newly arrived people. It didn’t sound like Nino was supposed to hear this but he just happened to. _“Yes, I am mad. Your kitten eyes won’t save you this time, stupid. Now get in!”_

ooOOoo

Almost everyone was sitting on the ground on pillows and blankets. The couch table was just high enough for them to work on it. Nino had put Marinette between Alya and himself.   
  
“Okay, I know Marinette’s and Alya’s grades dropped, but why exactly is Chloé here?” Daddy probably couldn’t corrupt the principle. Nino angrily eyed the honey blonde girl sitting on the armchair with her legs crossed. “I’m not gonna help her.”  
  
“Nino, that’s mean,” Marinette scolded even though you could see that she was also uncomfortable.   
  
“I don’t care,” Nino said, pointing at Chloé, “all she ever did was being mean to _all_ of us! Except for Adrien.”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Adrien interfered with a sigh. “I’m going to take care of Chloé.”  
  
‘Good luck trying, dude,’ Nino thought sarcastically. ‘Spoiled brat is already playing with her phone.’  
  
“We’re going to get you something to drink,” Marinette said to Chloé and Adrien. Pulling the nervous Alya along Marinette walked over to the kitchen, while Nino handed out the papers. All eyes followed them as they disappeared.  
  
“What’s wrong with Alya,” Nino asked Adrien, who looked like he knew something. The way he was biting his lip said more than words.   
  
“Nino,” the model sighed, reaching out with his hand to pat his shoulder. “It’s something complicated… Well,… It’s…”  
  
“It’s nothing,” Chloé interrupted harshly, eyeing Adrien. “Nothing at all.” She said every word slowly, like a threat. “Can we go back to studying now?”  
  
“Yeah,” Nino said absently standing up. “I’m just going to head to the bathroom real quick.” On his way to the bathroom, he overheard a conversation in the kitchen.   
  
_“Mari, I still think we should tell Nino!”_  
  
“No, we can’t.”  
  
“But he’ll understand. I can’t act normal and lie to him.”  
  
“But you’ll have to. That comes with the job. I still don’t know how to act around Adrien either but Trixx explained to you, we are not allowed to tell anyone.”  
  
Nino quickly closed the bathroom door. Again, that wasn’t a conversation he was supposed to hear. He sat down on the edge of the tub and hid his face in his hands. Who was Trixx? What kind of secret were they keeping? The worst part was, Adrien was in on it too. All of them were lying to him.   
  
“Come on, dude.” Nino stood up and slapped his cheeks. “Maybe it’s nothing important. No need to cry like a baby!” He enthusiastically raised a fist to himself in the mirror. “Get out there and teach them some stuff!”

ooOOoo

“There was an oil spill in a coral reef. As a result, the oil company lost €67,866 in profit. In addition, the company spent €89,517 on cleanup and repairs. About how much money did the spill cost the company?”   
  
“How did the oil spill happen,” Marinette covered her mouth in shock. “Poor animals!”  
  
The sudden desire to hit his head against the table overcame Nino. They were only at the first question and Marinette was already changing the subject. “Mari, that didn’t happen. It’s just math!”  
  
“If my Daddy were the boss that wouldn’t have happened!”  
  
“Chloé, that’s not the point,” Nino growled. “You know what, next question.”  
  
“You know what, let’s have a small break,” Adrien suggested, slapping his bag that seemed to vibrate all of the sudden. “Nino, do you have some cheese? I’m hungry.”  
  
“You know we have to finish those sheets by Monday, right?” Nino raised a questioning eyebrow. “But sure, dude, suit yourself.”  
  
Marinette shot up. “I brought some cookies. I’ll get them.”  
  
“Hey, Adrikins, make me a bread with honey,” Chloé yelled after the model. “I’m craving something sweet.”  
  
Suddenly Nino was left with Chloé and Alya. The blonde was playing with her phone, humming a melody he didn’t know. Alya was far too invested in the worksheet. She stared at it until – “Chloé if you keep kicking me like that I’m going to shove those heels of yours up your ass?”  
  
“Look at this,” Chloé said sternly, turning the phone towards Alya. “Gossip from your blog. There’s an akuma attack about three blocks away causing rain and storms.”  
  
Alya visibly stiffened, her expression going blank. Right when Nino reached out and asked if she was alright, Alya jumped to her feet. “Bathroom,” she said hastily, batting Nino’s hand away before quickly leaving the room. “Girl’s problems.” Without any words, she pulled Marinette, who was just leaving the kitchen, along with her.   
  
“What’s it with girls always going to the bathroom together,” Nino joked to ease the situation as Adrien sat back down. Only to stand up right after he saw Chloé’s phone.   
  
“Oh no,” Adrien said slowly, obviously faking shock. “An akuma causing storms and rain? We should check if the windows in the house are closed.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nino, would you mind checking all the windows in this house? Chloé and I will check if the garden house is closed as well. Okay? Okay,” Adrien babbled, grabbing Chloé’s arm and not letting Nino have a chance to talk. “Come on Chloé!”  
  
Nino was left alone. The worksheet in his hand. His friends gone. Why did all of them leave with their bags? And how the hell did Adrien know they had a garden house? Adrien has never been at his home before. What was happening here?   
  
“Do they even want to finish those?” He put the paper down on the table and walked towards the stairs. The bathroom just happened to be near but he didn’t hear a single sound. The only sound was coming from upstairs, where his sister and mother were spending their afternoon. “Mom, Bella,” he yelled upstairs. “There is a storm coming up, you should close the windows.”  
  
He decided that today, he wouldn’t go after the akuma. After all, his friends were – more or less – there to study. And the starting rain outside wasn’t really that inviting.

ooOOoo

Two hours later, two goddamn hours and a fucking storm later, his friends decided to appear again. First Alya and Marinette. By this point, Nino was already worried sick. “Dude, I mean, Alya, you just spent two hours on our toilet. Are you okay?”   
  
Alya looked pale, cold and exhausted but nodded anyway. “I just don’t feel that well,” she said avoiding eye contact. “I think I’m going home.”  
  
Marinette – why did she look exhausted as well? – was keeping an arm around Alya’s shoulders. “I should go with her,” she said to Nino, walking her best friend to the door. “Thanks for studying with us. Bye!”  
  
They left Nino to figure out that the study session was over. He was still standing in the hallway, staring at them, when Chloé and Adrien showed up. Wet from rain and exhausted as well.   
  
“Sorry, the storm started so fast, that we hid in the garden house,” Adrien explained, rubbing his neck.   
  
Nino nodded and vaguely pointed to the living room. “Do you want to continue?”  
  
“I am _totally_ exhausted,” Chloé said dramatically covering her forehead with the back of her hand. “But dinner would be nice.”  
  
“We could ask the Gorilla to stop by the next drive in,” Adrien suggested, more talking to Chloé than to Nino. “He should _bee_ here any minute,” he added looking at his phone.   
  
“Fast food and puns,” Chloé questioned before laughing. “You’re so gross, Adrien Agreste!”  
  
“Ahem,” Nino caught their attention.  
  
Adrien went over to his best friend. “Sorry, Nino.” He patted his shoulder. “It was fun as long as it lasted. See you tomorrow?”  
  
“See you tomorrow,” Nino said with furrowed brows as he closed the main door.   
  
His mother appeared shortly after that. “Honey, how did studying go?”  
  
“They ate, they talked, they played with their phones, they left for two hours to god knows where and did everything except for learning,” Nino explained sarcastically and flopped down onto the couch. “If that’s what it feels like to have kids, I’m not prepared to have them… like ever.”  
  
  
His hand fished for a worksheet and looked at the tasks. Well, they had to finish this until Monday. Groaning Nino sat up and searched for his pen. Group projects always ended in one doing all the work. Usually, Nino wasn’t that person, but now he was. “I hate studying.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this went from a 'I want to write happy little stories about Nino' fic to a full blown 'I want to let that boy suffer' fic really quick.
> 
> NEXT UP: Nino Lahiffe and the struggles of being a ladies man


End file.
